unexpected events
by HR91
Summary: What would have happened between Iter and Hossni if Abdulqawi haven't gone out to find his missing sister that night. Iter and Hossni are going to face some unexpected events. I suck at summaries :) Spoiler for episode 10 of AlKaserat. My first attempt at writing so be gentle please. ماذا ممكن أن يحدث بين عطر وحسني لو لم يذهب عبدالقوي للبحث عنها في الحلقة العاشرة من مسلسل القاصرات


She could hear her heartbeats when she was walking through the dark garden that leads to his room, she was so scared, but she had to see him. She had to know if he's really going to get married. The thought of him holding another woman's hand, kissing her and loving her made her sick. She can't lose him now, not when she finally found love in this dark, sad world.

When Iter made it to his room, she hesitated..

"_What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"_ she told herself.

She tried to knock the door again but she couldn't find the courage to do so. So she turned away and took a couple of steps forward heading to her brother's palace when she heard the sound of someone coughing and the squeak of her lover's door. She froze in her place not able to move even if her life depended on it.

"_Iter?"_ said Hossni, surprised to see her in this part of the garden at this hour of the night.

She turned around to face him, tried to compose herself and said _"Why are you not asleep? It's late."_ Her voice was barely audible.

"_I was going to use the bathroom in the other room."_ He answered shyly. _"What are you doing here?" _he asked.

"_I wasn't feeling good so I decided to take a walk in the garden."_ She said smiling a shy smile.

He looked genuinely concerned when he heard that she wasn't feeling well. _"What can I do to make you feel better? I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you if that will make you happy."_

"_Don't say that Hossni!"_

"_Aaaah! Does my name really sound this beautiful!? When you just said it I heard it like if I'm hearing it for the first time." _

She couldn't wait any longer so she said what she initially came to say. _"Are you really getting married, Hossni?" _

"_What marriage? Marry who?"_

"_I don't know who! Your sister in low said that earlier today." _

Hossni chuckled then because he could see she was jealous. _"Oh yea, my sister in low want me to get married sooner rather than later but I don't have the heart to do that. My heart and mind are working against me and keeping me up all night."_

"_What prevents you from sleeping?"_ she said with a smile, lowering her head. She couldn't look him in the eyes while anticipating his answer.

"_I'm having strong feeling towards someone who is way out of my league. I'm afraid of the consequences of those feelings. I'm not even sure if that person knows about me or not."_

The second he finished his sentence; they heard a loud noise coming from behind them. Iter didn't know how she did what she did but the next minute she found herself inside Hossni's room, she was breathing heavily and her heartbeats were through the roof. Hossni has followed her inside and was standing with his back pressed at the door to keep it shut. He was as scared and worried as Iter. What if that was his brother or even worse Iter's brother Abdulqawi. He was a dead man! Abdulqawi is going to kill him and drink from his blood.

They stood there for a couple minutes, staring at each other. Iter was the one who broke the silence first. _"Would you make me a cup of tea, please?" _

Hossni took few steps forward before saying _"absolutely … I'll make you one right now" _he was still nervous. He never had a girl in his room before, let alone Iter, the woman he's been in love with since the moment he saw her.

He moved quickly to the back of his room where he keeps his small stove and some tea and water. He kneeled on the ground and took the box of matches in his hand and lit one to prepare the tea. When the stove was ready and he was about to put the small match out a soft hand came out of nowhere and took hold of his. He turned his head and saw Iter, kneeling next to him, holding his hand with the match in it. He was sure this was a dream. This can't be happening. No way. She was so close he could feel her warm breaths on his cheeks. She blew on the match to put it out and Hossni dropped it from his hand and stood quickly.

"_No, no .. This is too much. Too much. I can't believe this. I must be dreaming." _

He had to balance himself on the wall to keep from falling. His knees were weak. Iter stood from the ground as well and put her hand on his chest. She looked him in the eyes and _said "Hossni, if you married another woman, I will kill you."_

He was so angry with her for thinking of that. How could she not know how much he loves her? He grabbed her arms with such force he could feel his fingers pressing deep into her flesh but he didn't care.

"_How can you say that? How will I ever be able to marry anyone when you're all I think about? You have turned my life upside down, I don't care about any other woman in the world but you." _

They were so close of each other. He thought that if he leans a little bit towards her he could kiss her. This thought gave him chills. He could feel the desire building deep inside him. She on the other hand was lost; being this close to him was arousing her. His breaths were so hot and his lips were so full and she could only think of their taste. But he was hurting her arms; the mixture of pain and pleasure was too much.

"_Hossni, you're hurting me. Your hands.." _

He let go of her immediately.

"_I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."_ He apologized_. "I don't know how I did that!"_

He looked at his hands as if he's seeing them for the first time. How could he do that? Harm her and causing her pain. He was disgusted with himself. But Iter has other thoughts. She looked straight into his eyes and stood on her toes so they're on the same level and planted a soft gentle kiss on his lips. It was soft and slow and she was the one doing most of the kissing, Hossni was surprised and couldn't react then. She rested her forehead on his chest and he suddenly realized that she kissed him. Iter actually kissed him. On the lips. In his room.

"_Iter? Look at me please."_

"_From the minute I saw you I knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."_

"_I love you too, Hossni" _

And they kissed, a real kiss this time. He was so lost in her pink luscious lips that he couldn't stop kissing her. He put one arm on her waist and the other was busy going through her long curls. She deepened the kiss by biting his lower lip and licking it asking him the permission to explore his mouth with her tongue, which he was more than happy of giving her. The kiss was getting too hot that she couldn't stand still so she took 2 steps backwards without breaking the kiss until she reached the cold wall behind her. Once she was there, he lowered his mouth to her neck and jaw line, kissing and biting her. He wanted to leave his marks. He wanted the whole world to know that she was his. Her moans were getting louder so he asked her to keep her voice down.

"_Hossni. If you want me to be quite, then you should stop doing this." _

"_Never."_ He replied_. "I could do that all night."_ He grinned.

She took hold of his right hand and placed it on her breast, which he immediately squeezed. He could feel her hard nipples through the fabric of her dress and he wanted nothing more than tearing the damn thing apart so he could indulge himself in her wonderful, round breasts. She could feel his hard length pressing into her thigh, which made her wet and wanting. She put her hand on his member feeling his length; it was his turn to moan.

"_Iter, please, I can't. ." _

"_Do you want me to stop?" _

"_Yes .. I mean, no. Don't. Ah, I can't. It has been so long since I've been with a woman and I don't want our night to end so soon."_ His eyes were closed and he was trying his best to hold himself. The feeling of her hand on him was too much. She massaged him for a little while before stopping when his breathing was so fast. She, too, didn't want the night to end now. When she stopped he rested his head in the valley between her breasts, inhaling deeply her scent, her started kissing the tip of each breast and occasionally bite them. Hossni then tore her dress buttons were flying everywhere and her breasts slipped out of their coffins. He kneeled on the floor so he could enjoy what he's about to do. First he took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked until he was satisfied, he then gave her other breast the same treatment. He went lower until he reached her navel and touched the dark curls around her center. She started shivering when he put first one than two fingers inside her. She was so wet and tight and she smelled absolutely wonderful. He dipped his tongue inside her for a taste and started licking her.

"_You don't have to do that, Hossni. I'm ready for you."_

"_I want to Iter. I want to taste every inch of you."_ He looked up to see her face. She was clearly enjoying his work. Her face was flushed and she barely kept her eyes open.

"_Nobody has ever done that to me before."_ She confessed.

"_Try to relax and enjoy it then."_ He smiled and went back to licking her.

She felt like she was about to explode. He was so good and knew exactly where to touch her and how to give her the maximum pleasure. Her orgasm was approaching quickly so she pulled his hair maybe hurting him a little bit but she didn't care all she wants is the release and she wants it now. When it finally washed over her a shiver ran through her whole body and she thought she might pass out. When he looked up at _her_ again he was smiling, very pleased with himself.

"_Are you OK?"_

"_Hmm. Great. Perfect. You are perfect. Thanks."_

"_My pleasure."_ He was grinning now.

"_How about we move things to a more comfortable place? Your bed for example."_ She suggested.

He was more than glad of leading her to his small bed. He lowered her on it and lay next to her. He started drawing circles on her skins. He looked absent minded.

"_What's wrong?"_ She asked, concerned.

"_Umm, nothing. I was just thinking that .. Umm." _

"_What?!"_ now she was worried.

"_Umm. I wasn't really planning for this tonight, or any other night for that matter. So I, Umm don't have any condoms."_ He said. _"but we don't have to do that. I can wait." _

"_We can do other stuff you know." _

He knew what she was talking about but he wanted their first time to be special. He decided that he could wait until he gets some condoms.

"_No, I'm fine. Really, I can wait." _

She kissed him then. Loving the fact that he is willing to wait and wanting to do it properly.

"_I love you Hossni. You are the best thing that happened to me in long time. You're so sweet and gentle and caring and I want you to know that I will do anything to make you happy." _

"_I love you too, Iter and when we meet next time I'll show you just how much I do."_ He said laughing a bit.

She rested her head on his chest and thought about her life, her controlling brother and daughter and Hossni who she so deeply loved. Will she ever be able to be with him? As if he sensed her line of thoughts he tightened his hold on her to assure her that he will be there for her no matter what. It was like a silent promise that he'll keep her safe. Forever.


End file.
